coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9118 (10th March 2017)
Plot Ken sadly looks through an old photo album of Adam's boyhood. Having spent the night on the floor of the flower shop, Adam panics when he spots Ronan loitering outside No.1. Ronan leaves threatening phone calls on Adam's phone. Toyah’s upbeat as she tells Peter she’s going to book them into the IVF clinic and start the ball rolling. Bethany is still angry with Sarah for ringing Nathan, even though he's not returned the call. Leanne confides in Toyah that she’s promised Steve he can have access to Oliver but she’s dreading breaking the news to Nick. Mary finds Adam in the shop, still annoyed with him for stealing from the till. He sees Ronan driving away and leaves. Sinead celebrates her birthday, happy with Daniel about the baby. Nathan makes out to Bethany that he’s nervous of Sarah's disapproval because of their age gap. Tracy’s shocked when an estate agent arrives at Preston’s Petals explaining she’s been instructed by Peter to put the premises on the market. Toyah tells Leanne about her IVF plans and they row when she thinks her sister shouldn't be getting her hopes up. Tracy rages at Peter for cutting the ground from under her feet. Both Ken and Tracy are shocked when Peter tells them that his plans include buying the Rovers. Sinead thinks Chesney should be one of the first to be told about the baby. Daniel receives a letter from Oxford University. Ken and Tracy tell Peter they think his plan is mad. Mary rings Tracy to say that a customer has insisted that she make a flower delivery herself. Ken finds out that Toyah doesn't know about the Rovers' plan. Leanne and Toyah make up. Ken bursts into the Rovers and tells a shocked Toyah about Peter's intentions. Leanne also thinks it's a stupid idea. Adam tries to sell his dad's watch to raise money. Mary tells Adam that the customer who rang for Tracy was Ronan. Realising she's entering a trap, he rushes after her. Toyah tries to get Peter to change his mind but he tells her he has faith in himself and can't be swayed as he's desperate to give her a child and financial security. His says his AA sponsor, Howard Lee, also approves. He's saddened by her lack of faith in him and walks off. Bethany lays into Sarah for not trusting her judgement. Sarah reveals she’s worried as she once got involved with paedophile Gary Adams in an internet chat room. Peter goes to Chloe's house with a bottle of wine, saying he wanted to see her. Tracy waits outside Ronan's house as he watches her from within. Cast Regular cast *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn Guest cast *Ronan Truman - Colin Tierney *Estate Agent - Michelle Abrahams *Nathan Curtis - Christopher Harper *Chloe Tipton - Jo-Anne Knowles Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and yard *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Viaduct Street *Rosamund Street *Preston's Petals *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Nathan Curtis's flat - Living room/kitchen *Chloe Tipton's house - Exterior *Ronan Truman's house - Exterior Notes *Tracy Barlow mentions Peter Barlow getting drunk on the opening night of The Joinery, referencing events in Episode 7268 (5th February 2010). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tracy is stunned when an estate agent arrives at Preston's Petals; and Adam starts to panic when he spots Ronan loitering outside Ken's house. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,410,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2017 episodes